


Eternal Flare

by Circus4APsycho8



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: AUs, Angst, Cussing, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Oneshot collection, Prompt Fic, requests temporarily open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circus4APsycho8/pseuds/Circus4APsycho8
Summary: A series of oneshots involving Acnologia and the reader because he's underrated as hell. Requests are temporarily open, but limited to just Acnologia. See inside for details.
Relationships: Acnologia (Fairy Tail)/Reader
Kudos: 21





	1. Scenario Request Rules

Hi all! This oneshot book will contain basically anything I come up with for Acnologia that doesn't fit in with another fic. I already have about 20 prompts planned so far, but you're free to request - just please keep it limited.

I think that's about it. If you request a prompt I already have planned then I'll let you know. If you haven't already, check out my other Acno x Reader fic: Her Dragon, His Devil. I'm working on another Acno story that's currently unnamed, but once HDHD ends I'll try to release it.


	2. The Mattress

**1 – The Mattress**

**Prompt: You and Acnologia go shopping for a new mattress.**

**Warnings: very mild cussing, sexual innuendos**

**Notes: Modern AU where Acnologia and the reader are moving in together and must agree on a new mattress. A bit of an odd prompt but it was still fun to write.**

* * *

"This one is really bouncy!" you say with a giggle, sitting on the mattress.

"Hmm..." Acnologia trails off, eyeing it suspiciously. A few passing customers shoot your boyfriend a suspicious glance but shrug it off.

"Come sit with me!" you chirp, lying down with your legs hanging off of the side. He obeys with a grunt and sits beside you.

"Soft..." he mutters, eyes drifting towards the plastic-enveloped fabric for a moment.

"I know. This isn't too big either, so it'd be able to fit in our room with a bit of space to spare."

"It's too soft. Like you." He pokes your tummy, causing to squeal and slap his hands away as you stand.

"You're mean," you respond with a pout. "C'mon, let's go look at some more."

You stand and promptly grab his hand, dragging him towards the other aisles.

Moving in with Acnologia has been a challenge so far, but you know it will be worth it in the end. The two of you have been working so hard lately, just to save money and support each other while preparing to move to a new state for a new start. Not all of it has been smooth, but that's okay – you got through it together.

You find another one and go to inspect its tag. Once you're done, you plop onto the mattress with your arms splayed out. A dramatic sigh escapes you as Acnologia does the same on the mattress next to you, but less dramatically.

Staring up at the bright lights of the warehouse, you squint and raise your arm to cover it.

"Damn..." you mutter, draping your arm across your forehead. "I'm getting hungry. Are you?"

"Yes," he replies, shifting so that he's facing you. You roll over to your side and rest your head on your arm, smiling at him as he studies you with a gentle stare.

"We should eat after we're done here, then..."

"I like this one."

You shake your head affectionately at him. Your boyfriend had always been one to rush through minor tasks for food.

"Well, let me try it," you say, swinging your legs over the edge before standing and walking over to him. You're about to climb onto the bed when he suddenly reaches over to you and grabs you by your waist, pulling you on his other side. After squeaking in surprise, you frown before cowering away from the stares of strangers behind his broad stature.

"Acno..." you whine, feeling your cheeks heat up at his blunt gesture.

He chuckles lightly, the reverberations echoing throughout your chest. You roll your eyes and smile slightly.

"Do you like it?" he asks, eyes trained on you.

"I do, actually," you say, smiling warmly. "I think this is the one."

"Good. I'm hungry."

A laugh escapes you as you sit up and wave an employee over. Soon enough, the mattress is yours and is set to be shipped to your apartment. Once you've finished in the store, Acnologia takes your hand before dragging you to the food court of the mall.

"After we eat," he begins, pulling you to his side with one of his rare smirks, "we need to break in the new bed."

You elbow him in the ribs. 


	3. The Confession

** 2 – The Confession **

Prompt: Reader telling Acnologia she loves him for the first time.

Warnings: none :)

Notes: Modern AU where  Acno is a doctor <3

* * *

A relieved sigh escapes you as you exit the shower, a towel wrapped around your figure. Your shoulders are finally relaxed from your long day of work, and you know your roommate will be home soon. Apparently, he had taken a longer shift for whatever reason. You aren’t entirely sure – after all, his mind works in mysterious ways. You love the  man but you’ll never figure him out completely.

Of course, you know him better than anyone – after all, the two of you are living together.

_ Five months,  _ you think with a small smile on your face.  _ We’ve lived here for almost half of a year now. _

Acnologia had been working nearly the entire time the two of you had moved here – he always took full-time shifts at his office, where he gradually worked his way up in the ranks. He never admitted it, but you suspect he loves his job. On weekdays, he’ll do lots of overtime – especially during flu season – but he reserves weekends so he may spend time with you. The mere thought brings a dorky smile to your face as you hang your towel up and slip into a fluffy robe. After tying it around your waist, you make your way out of the bathroom before padding into the kitchen.

There, you prepare a hot beverage for yourself before settling down on your couch and curling up cozily as the television plays in the background.

A few minutes later, you hear the door creaking open, causing you to turn your head. There stands your boyfriend, hair a bit of a mess as per usual and eyes tired. He’s staring at you with a small smile.

“Hey there,” you say, standing and walking towards him.  Acnologia’s eyes light up as his smile grows ever so slightly; he immediately pulls you into a tight hug.

“Hey,” he mutters into your ear, arm looping across the front of your shoulders as he pulls your back to his chest. “How was your day?”

“Busy, but other than that alright,” you reply, tilting your head up as he leans down to press a gentle kiss on your lips.

“Good.”

“What about yours?”

“Also busy, but we handled it fine since one of our pediatricians came back today.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” you respond, wiggling around in his arms so that you can sneak in another kiss. “I’m so happy that we get tomorrow off...”

“Me too.”

You giggle, leaning back to look at him. “Are you going to shower?”

He nods, plopping his keys onto the table before taking his wallet out and setting out a bit of money. “Do you want to order pizza tonight?”

“That sounds great! And we can watch dumb horror movies before we go to bed...? Ooh, and can we get breadsticks?!”

“Get whatever you want, love. That sounds perfect.” He chuckles before pressing another gentle kiss to your forehead. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Okay!” you chirp happily before you walk over to the dining room table, where your laptop is resting. You watch as your boyfriend quietly pads towards his room while opening your laptop and starting to order your pizza. You order your favorite kind as well as a separate one for Acnologia. Along with your pizzas, you add a side of breadsticks as well as some soda and cinnamon breadsticks with icing. After you place your order, you close your computer.

Then, you turn on the television and find a bad horror movie before moving a few blankets and extra pillows to the couch. Then, you grab two plates, some napkins, and cups before bringing them to the coffee table.

Soon enough, you hear the shower water shut off, the creaking of a door, and the footsteps of  Acnologia as he comes into the living room, dressed only in a pair of dark sweatpants. A blush creeps over your cheeks and nose as you try not to stare at him.

“Our food should be here soon,” you say, leaning your head on his collarbone when he joins you on the couch.

“Good...” he says, running his fingers through your hair. “I’m hungry.”

“Me too,” you add, closing your eyes.

For the next few minutes, the two of you remain silent as he continues gently scratching your scalp. The quiet moment gives you a second to think.

_ I’m going to tell him tonight, _ you think determinedly,  _ I can do it. _

Mind set , you’re snapped out of your thoughts when you hear a knock emanating from your door.  Acnologia gets up.

“I’ve got it,” he states. You sit up straight and watch as he takes the food, pays, and kicks the door shut. You go to lock the door before turning off the kitchen light and walking back to the sofa, where  Acnologia has laid everything out on the coffee table. The delicious smell of fresh pizza invades your nose, so you immediately grab a plate and begin helping yourself.

“I’m so glad we get tomorrow off,” you mutter with a contented sigh as you hop back onto the couch with your plate.

“I am too. I want to take you out tomorrow.”

Another giggle escapes you as you take a bite. “Really?”

“Yes. I thought we’d go for a walk. Maybe out for dinner.”

“That sounds awesome.”  _ Now’s my chance!  _ Despite your initial confidence, now you can’t help but feel a tad nervous. You look up at him, seeing his eyes trained on the television, his light, blue hair damp and partially covering his face. A few moments later, he looks down at you, a questioning expression settled on his features.

“What is it?” he asks.

“I love you, Acno.”

His eyes widen ever-so-slightly, but before you know it, he’s enveloped you into another kiss – this one deeper and much more passionate than anything you’ve shared before. Having shoved your plate to the side for the time being, you go to wrap your arms around his neck as his hands settle on your waist.

The kiss lasts a few heartbeats more before he pulls away and places his forehead on yours.

“I love you too. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

A giddy smile appears on your face as another laugh escapes you. He chuckles too before pulling you onto his lap, the rest of the night filled with an eased mind and greasy pizza.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, and lmk what you think!!


End file.
